ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee
This is an original movie created by Dioga beta for the 2014 Winter Fanon Con Writing Contest. It is the second movie in the Samurai Tales movie series. Story The time stream is a dark purple color, an echoing roar occurring, rips in space time forming. Captain Jack fires green time rays from his hands. Maltruant, a black colored Chronosapien, fires a red time ray from his chest, blasting through, hitting Jack head on. Jack falls, the ticking of his body stopping. Maltruant: Ah! You were a worthy opponent, Captain. But then again, only a pure Chronosapien could withstand the wrath of a Time War. The roar occurs again, more triumphant than before. Maltruant: And even now, the Time War is in my favor! Soon, all time and space will be sucked into the void of darkness, and I will rule the void! Maltruant is blasted by a time ray, startled and damaged, the wench on his head stalling. His head twitches as it does, as he looks to see Jack standing. Maltruant: (Malfunctioning) How how how how how did did you you sur sur sur sur vive? Jack: Don’t you know? We humans are quite resilient. Quite a bit more than Chronosapiens. Jack claps his hands, a bell ringing as a time wave slams into Maltruant. Maltruant’s parts fly off, as he tumbles backwards into a space time rift, disappearing. Jack pants, as he gathers the pieces. Jack: Just as Paradox said. I have a responsibility now. To ensure that he doesn’t return to do this again. Now, to spread his parts. A space time rift opens on Earth, Maltruant’s damaged body falling through. He crashes into a pile of granite, him powering down. Time speeds up, as the granite forms around him, eventually forming into Mt. Rushmore. Much later, Servantis and Swift venture into the Mt. Rushmore Plumber base, Servantis wounded. Swift: Proctor. Are you sure it is safe to rest here? If Bolt detects us. Servantis: His attentions have turned into keeping the girl alive. He won’t pay any attention to us if we keep low. The two go down a lift, going to the lowest levels. They enter a room, which had partially collapsed from a violent earthquake, caused by the battle above. A metal arm sticks out of the rubble. Curious, Servantis uses his lightning to move the debris, revealing Maltruant’s de-activated body. Servantis: What’s this? A Chronosapien corpse? End Scene The scene is at an earlier time, with a large advanced city surrounding Mt. Rushmore. A young Samurai and her mother are riding a tram to Mt. Rushmore, Samurai excited. Samurai’s Mom is wearing a blue dress, with bright red hair, similar to Samurai’s. Sammy: Yay! We get to see Daddy! Mom taps Sammy on the shoulder, Samurai turning to look at her. Her mom uses hands, speaking in sign language. Mom: (Signing) Now remember dear. Your dad might be busy, so we’ll let him finish up what he’s doing. After that, we’ll go out with him. Sammy: (Signing) But I want to see Daddy fight bad guys! The two arrive at the Mt. Rushmore stop, getting off and heading down the hallway to get to the base. Then, a blue blur dashes down the hall, a gust of wind hitting Sammy and her mom as it stops. It was XLR8, his visor going up. XLR8: Hello sweetie. Sammy: Daddy! Sammy runs over, as XLR8 lifts her up, spinning her in a circle. Sammy squeals with joy, Mom looking upset. Mom: Samurai! Not so loud! XLR8: Aw, she’s fine. You guys need a lift back to the base? Mom: Not in that form. It ruins my hair. XLR8: Oh, alright. XLR8 puts Sammy down, as he transforms into Upgrade. Upgrade takes the form of the Tenn-Speed, having two seats, helmets and turbine engines. Sammy: (Signing) Yay! We get to fly! Mom: (Signing) Go ahead in back. Sammy climbs in the back, putting her helmet on. Mom gets in front, putting the helmet on and grabbing the handles. She turns the engine on, as they hover off the ground. A monitor on the back of Mom’s seat forms, as words come on for Sammy to read. Upgrade: (Words on screen) Hold on, kiddo. Sammy grabs on, as Upgrade flies off, going over Mt. Rushmore. Sammy screams with excitement, as Mom sighs happily. Upgrade’s head comes off the steering wheel, looking at Mom. Upgrade: You doing alright, sweetie? Mom: Yeah. I just wish you were home more often. Upgrade: You’re the one who wanted to live in a nice small town. I have things I need to do. Mom: (Sighs) Yes dear. The sky goes dark, as Sammy looks confused. She types on the keyboard that appeared with the monitor. Sammy: (Words on screen) Why’d the Sun go away? Upgrade: (Words on screen) Not sure yet. Mom: Ben? Upgrade: I’ll drop you off in the base. Upgrade descends to the top of Mt. Rushmore, the ground lift going down into the base. They arrive in the control room, where Upgrade reverts, Ben walking over to the console. Mom and Sammy follow, Sammy tugging on Ben’s pants. Sammy: Daddy! Do the thing! Ben sighs, as he transforms into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: (In Sammy’s head) This is Daddy to Sammy. Come in Sammy. Over. Sammy: (Excited) Hear your thoughts loud and clear! Over! Brainstorm: Now, there’s no signs of foreign objects obscuring the Sun. Perhaps this is a natural phenomena. Mom: Ben? That means what? Brainstorm: A solar eclipse. Nothing more. The day of black sun. Sammy: Ooh! What’s that? Brainstorm: A solar eclipse is a day when the gravitational track of the moon around the Earth positions the moon directly in front of the Sun, hiding it. The light is barely visible, and the world goes dark. Sammy: Aw! Come back Sun! I like you! Brainstorm and Mom chuckle, when the lights fluctuate, the room going dark. Sammy screams, as she runs over, hiding behind Mom. Brainstorm opens his skull, the lightning sparking on his brain creating a limited amount of light. The light flashes, Zs’Skayr appearing. Zs’Skayr: Boo! Sammy screams, as Brainstorm shoots lightning at Zs’Skayr, him dodging. Zs’Skayr comes at Brainstorm with his scythe, Brainstorm forming a force field which repels it. Brainstorm: Ghostfreak! I should’ve anticipated that you would gain power on a solar eclipse. Zs’Skayr: It’s Zs’Skayr! How hard is that for you to remember?! (Zs’Skayr’s head rotates 360 degrees, him looking at Mom and Sammy.) And you brought your family. How sweet! Brainstorm turns into Feedback, shooting an electric blast at Zs’Skayr, who is knocked out of the sky. Feedback: Stay away from them! Feedback places his antenna into the ground, absorbing electricity from the base, the lights fluctuating more than before. The room goes dark, as Feedback fires electric blasts, which light the room for the duration of the burst. In each incident of darkness, Zs’Skayr moves closer, seemingly moving at a blinding speed yet motionless when the light is on. Zs’Skayr turns intangible, as he enters Mom, her scream turning into a gurgle. Sammy: Mommy? Mom turns to face Sammy, her eyes now black with purple pupils. She wields Zs’Skayr’s scythe, and kicks Sammy off. Sammy hits the ground, tears in her eyes. Mom/Zs’Skayr: Too bad for your little child. I’m sure she’ll be better off in the after life! Mom raises the scythe, as she swings it at Sammy, her screaming. End Scene Samurai shoots up sitting, panting heavily. She holds a blanket up to her chest, as she examines the tent, still sweating and panting. The blue cloth makes the tent dark, with little visible. Samurai was sitting on a sleeping bag, with Bolt lying on his sleeping bag right next to her, the blanket covering him as well. Samurai reaches over to touch him, but pulls away, shaking her head. Samurai: No. I don’t need to burden him with this. Samurai leaves the tent, wearing her old green shirt with the faded 10 on the back and pajama pants. It is nighttime. Root had closed his flytrap head, his root legs dug into the ground, as he looks like a tree while asleep. Samurai walks past Root and her blue tent with the word “Police” on the side, as she walks through the refugee camp. The world was still in chaos, most cities still unoccupied. People and aliens alike live in the refugee camps together. Samurai looks around, making sure no one was watching. She closes her eyes, holding two fingers up. The image of Crashhopper flashes in her head, as she bends her legs, then extends, jumping a high distance, over the camp, which stretched on for miles. She lands on a hillside overlooking the refugee camp, sitting down and curling up. Bolt: (In Samurai’s head) Another nightmare? Samurai turns, seeing Bolt right next to her. He’s wearing a pair of shorts, being shirtless. His upper chest is a brownish color, being mostly part plant. She gives a sigh, then punches Bolt on the shoulder. Samurai: You enjoy sneaking up on me, don’t you? Bolt: Always do, honey bear. ''(Bolt kisses Samurai on the cheek, though Samurai barely responds.) ''Must’ve been one heck of a nightmare. Samurai: I dreamt of the the time when I visited Dad at work, and a ghost alien attack, taking over my mom. It was the most terrifying moment of my life, before, you know. Bolt: It’s just a dream though. No use letting it take you over. Samurai: But don’t you have nightmares like that? Things about your life that was just horrible?! Bolt: Well, most nights I recall the times I had with the family I never had. The life that Servantis gave me. It feels so right to dream of them like I did before, but it almost feels fake now. '' Samurai: ''Bolt. Bolt: But, I push it out during the day. I have more important things to think about. Like keeping you and Root safe. Samurai: (Chuckles) Anyone who tries to mess with Root is an idiot. He’ll tear through them. The two laugh, as a silhouette floats over the cliff in front of them, the two freaking out. They stand, as they see the silhouettes forming all over the camp. The two jump down, inspecting the camp. The people are startled and confused, but the silhouettes just float in place, not doing anything. Samurai: What are they? Bolt: Don’t know. They aren’t releasing any electromagnetic pulses. They aren’t living, though they are thinking something. I’ll tune you in. Ghosts: (In unison) We have returned. We are home. Vaxasaurian Hybrid: Mama! They turn, seeing a man who was half human, half Vaxasaurian. He is hugging a ghost, attempting not to disturb it. Vaxasaurian Hybrid: It’s my mama! Bolt: Uh, excuse me. How do you know? Vaxasaurian Hybrid: This is where my mama died, when the Galvanic Techadons attacked the last refugee camp here. I joined Servantis’ army afterwards. But after the war ended, I returned to be close. This ghost, it’s as if it’s saying that it’s her! I can just tell! Samurai: (Monotone) Can just, tell? Bolt: What are you thinking? Samurai: I, want to visit someone. End Scene Samurai, Bolt and Root approach the ruins of Bellwood, night fast approaching. Root gives off a big yawn, groggily trailing behind. Root: (Sleepily) Me Root. Bolt: I know you’re tired big guy. But these ghosts only come out at night. Been happening for weeks now. Samurai: How about this, Root? You go to sleep. If we need you, Bolt will call. Root: (Happily) Me Root. Root closes up, rooting down as he’s fast asleep instantly. Bolt: Problem with plant based lifeforms. They fall asleep as soon as the sun goes down. Samurai: As we always have to be back at the camp by nightfall. Thanks for agreeing to this. Bolt: You need closure. Something you can get. Come on. It’s almost time. Samurai and Bolt head to the graveyard, as Samurai walks over to the tombstone with the Omnitrix symbol etched into it. Bolt stays back, giving her space. Bolt: And, time. The ghosts all form at once, all of them looking more solid than usual, though still obviously silhouettes. Samurai watches the three graves at the tombstone sight, as one ghost materializes above the middle one. Samurai: Mom? Is that you? The ghost remains unresponsive, simply floating there. Samurai sighs, then gets an idea. She raises her fingers, as the image of Clockwork appears in her head. Her eyes then glow green, as the area is encompassed in a green outline of time. The ghosts gain solid forms, resembling humans. The ghost in front of Samurai takes the form of her mom, which looks at Samurai confused. She speaks, making no sound. Mom Ghost: (Lips moving) Sammy? Is that you? Samurai: (Tearing up) It’s me, Mom. It’s me. Mom Ghost: Oh, Sammy. You’ve grown so much. What happened? Samurai: You, died. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. Mom Ghost: Did your father save you? Where is he? Samurai: He’s, he’s dead too. I have his powers. I lived because I am a living Omnitrix. I stopped the regime that killed you. The world is safe. Mom Ghost: Oh, Sammy. I’m so proud of you. Samurai: But, I thought you wanted me to have a normal life! Mom Ghost: As normal as possible. But being your father’s daughter, I knew that wouldn’t be much. Become the woman you want to be. Back at Mt. Rushmore, Servantis has an arch with a portal in it, the system plugged into Maltruant’s open chest. Servantis: The portal is working perfectly. Soon, we will be able to fully bring the aliens to this planet, under my control. Swift: As ingenious as always, Proctor. You shall control the planet again soon enough. Servantis: Nothing can get in my way. The two have their backs to Maltruant, who’s eyes flash red, responding to time energy. The portal shifts from purple to red, confusing Servantis and Swift. Swift: What was that? Servantis: The portal has been charged by additional time energy. Samurai reaches out to hug Mom Ghost, when she gets a headache. She sees Maltruant plugged into the portal, and then Mt. Rushmore. She steps back, as her powers break, her falling. Bolt catches her and puts her down gently. Bolt: What was that? Samurai:I think, I saw the source of the ghosts. Bolt: Uh, I think there’s a bigger problem. Samurai looks up, seeing all the ghosts are now Ectonurites, all flying around, as if cheering. They circle above Samurai and Bolt, as if ready to kill. Samurai: Call Root. The Ectonurites dive, flying straight at Samurai and Bolt. Bolt shoots streams of blue lightning at them, the Ectonurites phasing through the lightning. Bolt takes Samurai and runs, the Ectonurites continuing to chase. Bolt: How do we fight them? Samurai: Something that’s intangible. Samurai turns to face the Ectonurites, raising her fingers, the image of Ghostfreak appearing in her head. Samurai’s eyes become black with purple pupils, as she flies into the air, punching an Ectonurite away. They swarm her, as Samurai hisses, the Ectonurites backing up. An Ectonurite flies up from behind, entering Samurai, causing her to scream in pain. The Ectonurite comes out, along with Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr: Ah! It’s so good to be free again! Samurai falls, Bolt flying up to catch her. He lands and puts her down, as Zs’Skayr cackles evilly. Zs’Skayr: Ah, the little girl that’s the daughter of Ben Tennyson. How it feels to be free! Samurai: But, how did you survive? Zs’Skayr: I was able to re-integrate myself into the Omnitrix, and laid in storage. However, with Tennyson gone, I had to wait for you to use me. Even then, I was locked away, until my followers discovered me and freed me. Bolt: Unless I have something to say about it. Bolt takes to the air, shooting lightning at Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr dodges, flying at Bolt. Bolt rolls and dodges, shooting lightning, zapping Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr extends tentacles, wrapping around Bolt. Bolt electrocutes Zs’Skayr, as he falls, Bolt diving after him. Zs’Skayr smirks, as he enters Bolt. Samurai: No! Samurai flashes back to the scene when Zs’Skayr possessed her mom, Mom swinging the scythe at her. Feedback shoots an electric blast from his antenna, knocking the scythe out of her hands. Feedback turns into Big Chill, as he flies forward, turning intangible and rams Zs’Skayr out of Mom. Zs'Skayr's tentacles touch the Omnitrix symbol, integrating his DNA. Mom falls to the ground, Sammy running over to her. Sammy: Mommy! Big Chill: You! Big Chill uses his freeze breath, freezing Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr breaks free almost instantly, as Big Chill turns into Atomix. Zs’Skayr: What?! Atomix: I told you to stay away from my family. Fusion Cuisine! Atomix forms a fusion ball in his hand, the light enveloping the room. Zs’Skayr screams, as he burns away. Atomix then squeezes the fusion ball, it disappearing. Atomix reverts, as Ben runs over to Mom and Sammy, hugging the two of them. Ben: I’m so sorry, guys. It’s all right now. Samurai watches Bolt struggle as Zs’Skayr tries to possess him. Bolt screams, shooting lightning out of his mouth. Then, the plant part of his body reacts, expunging Zs’Skayr out. Zs’Skayr: What are you? Part human, part Amperi, part Flourana? How is that even possible?! Bolt: I’m a survivor. Samurai: Bolt, get out of the way! Bolt flies off, as Samurai holds her fingers up, the image of NRG appearing in her mind. She closes her eyes, standing with palms up, as her body turns into radiation. She releases a powerful source of light, the light expanding through the graveyard. The Ectonurites burn away, as Zs’Skayr tries to escape. Zs’Skayr: You’ll never destroy me! Bolt: Wanna bet? Zs’Skayr looks forward, as Bolt appears, blasting him with lightning. Zs’Skayr is launched back into the light, him screaming as his body disintegrates. The light fades, as Samurai returns to normal, collapsing. Bolt flies over, picking her up, hugging her. Bolt: You’re alright. Alright. Samurai: I know where we have to go. End Scene Servantis is typing on the console, the portal malfunctioning, still open. Servantis: Swift! Pull the kill switch! Swift flies over to the other side, pulling the switch. The portal starts to shut down, as Maltruant’s eyes glow again. It holds, as a figure, spinning like a brown tornado comes out, making it out before the portal closes. The figure stops, as it was a brown and white Kineceleran, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Servantis: An Omnitrix?! XLR8 snarls and roars, as he spins like a tornado again, spinning all over the room. His scissor hands start tearing through everything, cutting the cables attached to Maltruant, and scratches up the portal arch. Servantis: Stop him! Swift takes to the air, firing neuroshocks at him. XLR8 is knocked down, howling afterwards. He spins rapidly up the wall, ending up on the ceiling, the tornado extending down, catching Swift. Swift is battered in the tornado, several scratches forming on her armor. She’s stomped into the ground, XLR8 howling victoriously. Servantis shoots lightning from his brain at XLR8, catching and lifting him into the air. He then walks up to him, curious. Servantis: Now, who are you? XLR8 spits in Servantis’ face, causing him to protest in disgust, dropping XLR8. XLR8 lands on his feet, charging up as a tornado up to Servantis’ level. XLR8 slams his tail into Servantis, sending him crashing into a wall, out cold. XLR8 howls victoriously, as he reverts, the color being brown. A deranged version of John Smith stands in XLR8’s place. His hair is short and spiked up, wearing baggy and torn clothes. He has razor sharp teeth, and is barefoot. He stands on all fours like a gorilla, as he sniffs the air. The John jumps down, landing on top of Maltruant. He sniffs him up close, giving off a mad smile. Mad John: Maltruant! Mad John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Jury Rigg. His aviator suit is brown and black. He spins like a red and brown tornado, repairing Maltruant in the blink of an eye. Maltruant activates, and sits up, inspecting the area. Maltruant: Hm. Location, Dimension 720. Year, 2038. Mad John: Maltruant! Maltruant turns, seeing Mad John standing in front of him. Mad John holds his right arm up, his sleeve rolling down. A tattoo of six eyes in the form of a V is on his forearm. Maltruant holds his arm up in a similar manner, as both of their tattoos glow dark purple. Maltruant: Do you know me, Dimension 30 John, also known as the Looney dimension? Mad John: Maltruant! Mad John holds up the Omnitrix, dialing it. He then points at Maltruant, then the Omnitrix. Maltruant: So, you’ve met me, but I haven’t met you. And I give you that tattoo to show that you know me. Now, I was able to redirect the portal from another planet to another dimension. Let’s see if we can’t rewire this to break through time as well as space. End Scene Much later, Jury Rigg is working rapidly on the portal, Maltruant working on the inside. Jury Rigg spins as he works, re-connecting everything. Then, the alarms go off, as Maltruant looks at the monitor, it showing Samurai, Bolt and Root approaching. Jury Rigg reverts, Looney John snarling. Maltruant: I can finish this up. Distract them. Looney John: Haha! Samurai, Bolt and Root arrive at the fields in front of Mt. Rushmore, beginning to cross. Bolt: So, what did you see? Samurai: Some sort of machine that did this. They approach the base bottom, when a door opens, as Looney John comes out, a deranged look on his face. He snarls. Root: Me Root? Bolt: Don’t know. Samurai gasps. Samurai: His arm. It’s impossible. Looney John raises his arm, dialing the Omnitrix. He slaps it down, turning into Cannonbolt. His skin is a brown color, his armor yellow. Cannonbolt spins sideways like a top, spinning at them. Samurai charges forward, placing her arms together, the image of Four Arms appearing in her head. She thrusts her palms forward to catch Cannonbolt, but the angle of him spinning forces her hands sideways, her getting rolled over. Bolt: Samurai! Bolt shoots lightning at Cannonbolt, the lightning bouncing off his armor. Root: Me Root! Root sticks his root legs into the ground, giant roots growing out of the ground. Cannonbolt bounces off of them, ricocheting through them and slamming into Root and Bolt, knocking them back. Samurai claps her hands together, creating a sonic clap, knocking Cannonbolt off course. Bolt and Root join Samurai, panting. Bolt: Got a plan? Samurai: Lead him towards me. Root puts his hands in the ground, roots growing up again. Cannonbolt ricochets off them towards them, as Samurai grabs the ground, lifting it up. It’s a ramp, which Cannonbolt shoots up, flying into the air. Cannonbolt stops spinning, then spins in reverse, stopping himself in midair. He falls back towards them, the three scattering. Samurai raises her hand, the image of Crashhopper flashing in her head. Cannonbolt spins at her, as Samurai jumps at him, the two colliding and veer in different directions. Samurai groans as she grabs her head, the two clashing again. Samurai falls to her knees. Samurai: Ugh. Major headache. Bolt: Siuraam! Thwca otu! '' Samurai stops, trying to register what was said. A moment later, Cannonbolt slams into her, sending her flying. Samurai hits the ground, groaning. Bolt: What is this guy thinking? Bolt reads Cannonbolt’s mind, getting the vision of the portal, and a large creature beginning to come out. He breaks the contact, shocked. Samurai raises her hand, the image of NRG forming in her head. Cannonbolt spins at Samurai, as she places her hands on the ground, it superheating, releasing a wave of lava. Cannonbolt is caught in it, and an eruption occurs, rocketing Cannonbolt upwards. Cannonbolt hits the ground, bouncing off before reverting. Looney John lands at the doorway, snarling and growling angrily before going inside. The lava hardens, as Samurai collapses, landing on the hardened remains. Bolt and Root make it over, bolt helping her up. Bolt: ''Owh you diogn? Samurai: Major headache. Can’t hear thoughts properly. Bolt: Alright. Come on. Let’s get inside. End Scene Samurai, Bolt and Root walk through the hallways, going through the basement. They pass a door, as Bolt stops, looking at the door. Samurai: What’s up? Bolt: I recognize that thought pattern. Bolt opens the door, Servantis and Swift tied up inside. Bolt: (Angrily) You! Servantis: Why hello, Bolt. How is my traitor doing? Samurai: What did you do this time? Servantis: The ghosts you’ve been seeing, has been me experimenting with a portal to tear through space. However, I underestimated the source of its power, and now he’s trying to cause a space time rift big enough to bring a monster through. Samurai: Like I’d believe you. Bolt: I believe him. Samurai: What?! After all he’s done to us, how can you trust him?! Bolt: I may hate him, but I have forgiven him, as he did what he thought was necessary to save the world from Glacia. Plus, I saw into that Omnitrix user’s mind, and he was thinking the same thing, some sort of beast coming through. As much as I hate to say it, we need him. Samurai: (Groans) Fine. They’re your problem. Samurai walks off, Root following. Bolt frees Servantis and Swift. Servantis: You’ve made the right choice, Bolt. Bolt: Shut it. You made me into a follower. I follow Samurai now, wherever she would go. Servantis: Even if it means your death? Bolt: If necessary. Bolt, Servantis and Swift catch up with Samurai and Root, as they arrive in the portal room. Maltruant is inside the open portal, cables attached to his body. Looney John laughs manically, as he looks over the railing. Maltruant: Get rid of them. Looney John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Eye Guy. His eyes are all brown instead of green. Eye Guy spins like a top, firing lasers down at the group. Servantis creates a force field to protect the group, as Swift flies over, firing neuroshocks at Eye Guy. Eye Guy spins to the side, dodging and firing lasers at Swift. Swift stops in midair and fires a neuroshock, as Eye Guy stops, firing a powerful laser from his giant chest eye. It tears through Swift’s attack, knocking her down. Eye Guy laughs, when the ground shakes, roots growing out of the ground, pulling at the portal arch. Eye Guy spins, shooting lasers at the group. Samurai runs forward, the image of Chromastone flashing through her head. The lasers hit her body, absorbing each of them. She then raises her arms, firing an ultraviolet ray at Eye Guy, knocking him back. Servantis and Bolt head for the control console, as Maltruant spots them, turning his body to face them. He fires a time ray from his chest, the portal fluxing. Servantis and Bolt are knocked back. Samurai: You won’t win again! Samurai fires an ultraviolet ray, as Eye Guy fires his chest eye laser, blocking it. He then spins, firing lasers, which reflect off the walls, hitting Servantis and Bolt, knocking them down. The ground shakes as Root continues to pull at the arch. The image of Mole-Stache appears in Samurai’s head, as her hair stands on its own, stretching at Eye Guy. Eye Guy shoots lasers, cutting through them. The hair then forms into giant fists, her swinging them at Eye Guy. Eye Guy spins out of the way, shooting fire blasts, the hair catching on fire. Samurai pats it down, as Eye Guy spins towards Samurai. She extends her hair again, as Eye Guy shoots freeze rays, freezing her hair, his hands chopping and shattering them. Samurai is thrown back, Root catching her. Root: Me Root. Samurai: Yeah, I’m fine. Eye Guy reverts, as Looney John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into XLR8. XLR8 spins like a tornado, tearing towards Samurai. The image of Lodestar forms in her head, as she’s slammed by XLR8’s tail. XLR8 continues spinning at her, when she releases magnetic pulse waves, distorting his feet. XLR8 falls to the ground, as Servantis catches him in lightning. Servantis: This one is from an alternate dimension. We need to throw him back. Samurai: What dimension? Servantis: I’ll read his mind to get the info. Bolt: No, allow me. Bolt reads XLR8’s mind, revealing a desert wasteland. Looney John was spinning across the terrain, when a piano is dropped on his head. Bolt translates the image to Samurai, who then holds her fingers up. The image of Portaler appears in her head, as she raises her hands, a multi-colored portal forming. Servantis lets go, as XLR8 is sucked into the portal. Samurai: Got him. Servantis shoots lightning from his brain, it hitting Samurai, Bolt and Root in the head, them screaming. They fall unconscious, as Servantis walks up to Maltruant. Servantis: Now then. Continue your work, Chronosapien. Maltruant: You really want me to succeed? Servantis: Of course. When your beast comes through, I’ll use my powers to take over its mind, then I shall rule this planet. Maltruant: Oh, silly. It isn’t the planet I want. It’s all of time and space! A roar echoes through the portal, Servantis holding his arms up to protect his face. He looks through his arms, as a mouth opens, it taking up the whole size of the portal. A breath of purple fire shoots through, enveloping Servantis. The flames disappear, as Servantis is on the ground, within an inch of his life. Swift: Proctor! Swift takes to the air, slowly flying over. She grabs Servantis, dragging him away through the door. Samurai wakes up, groaning. She sees the open mouth of razor sharp teeth, in terror. End Scene Sammy is sitting by her mom’s bed, as she was fast asleep. Ben comes up, and sits with her. Ben: (Signing) You okay? Sammy: (Signing) How do you do it, Daddy? Not be scared? Ben: (Signing) Oh, I get scared all the time. I was scared today, that I might lose you. But that fear and pain gave me strength. I would do anything to protect those I love. That means you and your mom. Sammy: (Signing) What about Aunt Gwen and Uncle Kevin? Ben: (Signing) Haha! Yeah, them too. But when you guys were in danger, I had more resolve to stop Ghostfreak than ever before. When the ones you love are threatened, there’s no limit to what you can do. Samurai stares into the mouth of the beast, Maltruant standing in front of it. Maltruant: Dimension 720. The dimension where the Omnitrix wielder is dead. And replaced by his cowardly, fearful daughter. Afraid of living, afraid of dying, afraid of getting close to anyone, afraid of becoming like her father. Afraid to feel anything. Samurai: I don’t fear that anymore. I fear losing my new family. And when the ones you love are threatened, there’s no limit to what you can do. Samurai raises her arms, the image of Clockwork appearing in her head. Maltruant senses this, as his chest charges a time ray. Samurai claps her hands together, the time wave enveloping the room, slamming into the portal. Maltruant screams, and the beast roars, as the portal closes, the two sucked in. The portal arch collapses, as the entire cavern starts to collapse. Samurai: Bolt! Root! We have to! She turns, seeing Bolt and Root out cold. Samurai groans, as she grabs them, the image of Ghostfreak forming in her head. She lifts them up and flies off, phasing through the wall. She gets them outside the base, falling to the ground afterwards, panting. Bolt wakes up, pinching Samurai’s face. Bolt: Knew you’d save us. Samurai: ''Oh, shut it. '' Samurai rolls over to Bolt, kissing him. Root: Me Root. The two look at Root, and start laughing, as he wants a hug. The three stand up, as Root hugs them, squeezing them tightly. In the distance, Captain Jack is watching. Jack: Just like Paradox said. He returned. And he’s not dead. And the Time War begins anew. But my part, this dimension’s part in it, is over. Main Characters * Samurai * Bolt * Root * Captain Jack Flashback Characters * Ben 10,000 * Sammy * Sammy's Mom Villains * Maltruant (Main villain) * Proctor Servantis * Swift * Zs'Skayr * Ectonurites * Looney John Aliens Used By Ben 10,000 * XLR8 * Upgrade * Brainstorm * Feedback * Big Chill * Atomix By Samurai * Crashhopper (x2) * Clockwork (x2) * Ghostfreak (x2) * NRG (x2) * Four Arms * Chromastone * Mole-Stache * Lodestar * Portaler By Looney John * XLR8 (x2) * Jury Rigg (x2) * Cannonbolt * Eye Guy Trivia * This episode begins the Time War, which will span across several different Dioga beta series. * This episode has several plots from Doctor Who. ** The most prevalent are Army of Ghosts, where a tear in time and space formed to let ghosts through, which were really Cybermen, and The End of Time, with the Portal that allowed Gallifrey through. * Looney John was inspired by Mad Ben, and his personality and powers are based on the Tasmanian Devil. ** This is why he's called Looney John, being based on the Looney Toons. * Dimension 30 is named with Looney Toons starting in 1930. * Ben's speech of fear is based off Musfasa's speech in The Lion King. * Feedback and Big Chill are the only aliens to appear in Little Red Headed Girl that appear in this movie. Category:Movies Category:Dioga beta Category:Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Earth-68: Movies Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Samurai Tales